fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Bukkare*Dan
This is a listing of characters that show up in the series Bukkare*Dan, by Fujio Akatsuka and Mitsutoshi Furuya Other Children Yasuji and Futaro (ヤスジ, フータロ) Two young boys that Dan is seen getting into a fight with in the very first chapter. Yasuji is characterized by his oversized overbite, while Futaro is shown to have small, fang-like teeth and freckles. Kosaku and A-suke (コーサク, エースケ) Two boys that Gesupeta gets to spy on Dan and Ai. Kosaku can be differentiated by his spaced-apart eyes and uneven teeth jutting out, while A-suke has a head shaped similar to that of Ichiro (from Otasuke-kun) and swirly blush marks. Both have continuous snot dripping from their noses. Yamamoto (山本) Another girl briefly shown to flirt with Dan during his and Ai's trip to the swimming pool, to Ai's displeasure. Taichou and subordinates (隊長) A tough bully of the neighborhood who becomes fixated on Ai-chan as well, and longs to win her over. He and his lackeys happen to bump into a detective searching for Ai-chan one day, setting off the arc where her father comes to town to take her back. One of Taichou's henchmen is a boy with a large overbite which obscures his lower jaw most of the time, while the other boy wears a floppy checkered hat and is always ready to snap photos with his camera. The three attempt to defend Ai and Dan during their fathers' clash but are unsuccessful, with Taichou attempting to tag along on the getaway wagon but failing to keep up with it. The three boys hang around Dan and are instrumental in planning the rescue mission for Ai. They recur for a while more in the series, shown to associate with the couple or Pinta up until they become phased out during the last round. Midori (ミドリ) Another pretty girl from Dan and Ai's grade, shown to have shorter hair and already being somewhat developed for her age. However, she is pursued by another jealous boy who has affections for her and who tries to beat Dan up over trying to take her (despite Dan's lack of reciprocal romantic interest). Taichou's Sister A squat teenage girl shown to bully and push Taichou around for using her art supplies, to which his mother joins in on the fight to punish him as well. Otama-chan of the Pachinko Store (パチンコ屋のおタマちゃん Pachinko-ya no Otama-chan) Another young girl with affection for Dan, who attempts to bring him over to her house one night only for Taichou to interrupt their time. Kanemoto (金本) A classmate of Dan. He along with Gesupeta bears witness to an apparently pregnant Ai-chan (as part of her and Dan's scheme). Herao Mokukin (木金ヘラ夫) A shady boy that makes his presence known by his obnoxious laughter of "Hehehe" or "Herahera". He savagely beats up Dan, but is later beat up by Pinta. He and his family become the spotlight of a chapter when his teacher drops by for a home visit. Other Adults Buzue (ブズ江) An ugly woman with connected eyes and a monstrous face, who lives at the bottom floor of the place Gesupeta lives. She often relies on her father, the landlord, to handle situations and beat up Gesupeta or others who get her angry and upset. Ai later attempts to set Buzue up on a date with Gesupeta, though it becomes broken up by the angered policeman. Police Officer A trigger-happy man shown to dual-wield guns, and bearing teeth about as large as his eyebrows. He is close with Buzue, who can lead him around with ease, and doesn't like Gesupeta. The two men become naked and humiliated after Pinta steals their clothes in a chapter, forcing them to share a pair of boxers before they rip and the two are left running and trying to hide their nudity. Ai's Father (アイの父さん) A creepy-looking, rifle-toting man in a black suit and hat. He comes to Tokyo wanting his daughter back, by any force necessary. He owns a black pig farm out in the country and is the rival farm to Dan's father. After his daughter is freed from the situation, he and Dan's dad are both left tied up but continue to beat each other up and fight it out while their children flee back to Tokyo. Dan's Father (ダンの父さん) A short, round man dressed in his own type of cowboy get-up. He shows up during the stand-off when Ai's father comes to town. He rides a motorcycle fashioned after a horse. He is shown to own regular, lighter-colored pigs out at his farm and become angered by Ai's dad stealing one of his. He decides to abduct Ai in revenge, raising the stakes of her situation out in the country even more. Pig Man (ブタ男 Buta Otoko) The subordinate of Ai's father. As his name suggests, he has a very pig-like face and loves the animals very much. He can use his nose to shoot out rocks or water to injure targets, and proves instrumental in freeing Ai-chan...but then decides to take her to be his own bride. The ceremony is broken up by Dan's rescue team, and Pig Man and Ai's father are defeated, with the black pig that loved Pig Man seeming rather pleased at the outcome. Fishmonger An octopus-mouthed man that sells fish in the town and that also seems very enamored with Ai-chan. Taichou's Mother A tough, large woman who expertly deals out beating on her son. She is later pranked by Pinta, who shaves her head while she sleeps. Fly Man (ハエ男 Hae Otoko) A disgusting, filth-coated man who can control a swarm of flies to do as he bids or get them to form shapes and words. He and Gesupeta are old colleagues, and he comes to room with him at the house. This character appears to be a prototype or inspiration for the eventual Professor Babatchi, an Akatsuka character of the early 1980s. Trainee Cop A man with deppa who winds up crying or intimidated by the minor mishaps he gets into, and is unable to arrest his own criminal father. Ultimately, he frees his father and the two decide to steal the entire koban, ripping it from its foundation. Monsuke's Owner A monkey trainer who shows up at Gesupeta's, looking for his monkey named Monsuke. It turns out that Gesupeta and Fly Man had shaved the monkey and had planned on eating him, to the man's horror as he and his pet escape. Bakazou Mokukin The shady construction worker father of a delinquent young man named Herao that beat up Dan. Pinta takes him and his two sons on, beating them up severely. After their defeat, they are shown to become subservient to Pinta and willing to help him out. Hayashi-sensei A pretty young teacher who drops by Herao's house, which his brother and father try and fail to make the least bit attractive compared to the shabby mess it usually is. Bakazou and his other son become flustered over her, but soon see she has her own lover in another teacher (Minami-sensei). Flower Shop Owner A rough man that owns the flower shop in town. He acts nice around women, but bears a violent temper and will destroy property and even attack children. Pinta eventually defeats the man by taking a backscratcher and anally probing him, ripping out some of his intestine in the process. After this, Pinta opts to leave Dan and Ai (and the series) behind. Gesupeta's Mother The elderly mother of Gesupeta, who shows up at the end of the series. She is shown to be tough when she and Ai fight, and is no slouch when punishing her own son. Star System cameos Those from "Osomatsu-kun" Chibita Appears among the citizens shocked to see Ai's dad making his way into town. Dekapan Seen in a saloon in a shocked reaction shot. Dayon Appears as another citizen during the debut of Ai's dad. Those from "The Genius Bakabon" Bakabon's Papa Seen at the end of chapter 1. The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes Chases down a hopeless suitor of Midori with gun for having caused them a scare. Dog of Night Shown once from behind during a night scene-change. Those from "Extraordinary Ataro" Nyarome Shown in a shock/impact reaction panel during the stand-off. Later shown attempting to flirt with Midori, but unsuccessful. Beshi Appears along with Nyarome in the aforementioned first moment. Ataro and Dekoppachi Shown greeted by Midori during her shopping excursion for Dan. Others Karappe Original work: Karappe of the Wind Used as a talking crow in a chapter. Category:Lists Category:Bukkare*Dan